Lucca Maximoff (LoO)
Mystiokinesis: As the son of Hecate, he can cast and perform powerful magic and spells. He is capable of performing powerful spells and using this ability he inscribes runes of power on his clothes, using them for protection. *'Telekinesis': Maximoff has the ability to mentally move and manipulate objects through force of the mind, though he also can affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, state of matter and even gravity. Maximoff used this power to create a shield to protect others rom enemy fire, stop a hellhound mid-movement, knock back opponents, and tear apart weapons. It also appears that his emotions are linked to his powers. *'Telepathy': Luke can read or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project his own thoughts through telepathy. While he was using his hypnotic powers in conjunction with this power against Ty, he viewed his memories. When using his power, his irises sometimes glow a dark iridescent greenish color, especially when he concentrate it on certain targets. He also used this ability to temporarily merge his consciousness with Alabaster's, and it was thanks to this that he was able to discover his true intentions and rebel against him. Maximoff can also sense the minds and emotions of those around him as he could see Khloe's fear in an earlier encounter with her. *'Mental Manipulation': Maximoff is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. He is able to use this ability to cripple his enemies, forcing them each to recall the darker events of their pasts and are put inside daydream-like visions of them, allowing them to be subdued by his allies. When this ability is in use, Maximoff's greenish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark greenish color. This also allows him to control other people's actions, as he did with a considerable number of civilians in Athens to aid in their evacuation, he also used it this power to free the mind of others, as he did with Miles when he was under Circe's control by charmspeak. He can also manipulate the memory and sense of others at will, induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. *'Magical Energy': Lucca can project energy blasts, orbs, waves and bolts by projecting his own psionic and kinetic energy, or gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space, allowing him to either blow or direct his hits at his enemies. These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outline his telekinetic spheres of influence, making his telekinesis visible and in iridescent greenish color. When a target of his is hit with her energy, he can use his telekinesis to inflict further damage. He can also generate a bolt of magical energy to project light. Category:Legends of Olympus Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:LGBT Characters Category:Children of Hecate Category:Son of Hecate Category:Child of Hecate Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Magician Category:Sorcerer Category:Theo Valentine Category:Homosexual Characters